1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a display panel, and particularly to a display panel having a substantially round display region.
2. Description of Related Art
With the progressing development of display technology, all the devices are developed following the trend of minimization, thinness, light weight and so on, and the mainstream display devices has evolved from cathode ray tubes to the thin display devices. In particular, the thin display devices can be applied in various fields, such as a watch, a mobile phone, a notebook computer, a camcorder, a camera, a music player, a mobile navigation device, a television and the like used in daily life.
A typical display device commonly has a square structure. In recent years, to comply with the demand for aesthetics and design, the display device has been designed as various different shapes, such as round, triangular, diamond and so on. However, all display devices need to be cut out from a mother substrate, regardless of the shape of the display device. With the development of the wearable display device such as watches etc., in order to cope with the round forms of common watches, it is desirable to develop a round display panel.
However, in a typical display panel, even though the panel can be cut with a curved border by a free-form cutting, since the pixel units in the display region are regularly arranged in an array, at a predetermined curved border, the pixel unit array will still present a zigzag border, rather than a genuine curved border, thus failing to meet the consumers' demand.
In view of the above, what is needed is to develop a display panel having a substantially round display region, to reach the users' demand for a round display panel.